


Time May Change Me

by spierfics



Series: Spierfeld AU Collection [33]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli, Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfics/pseuds/spierfics
Summary: phans-snowflake on tumblr prompted: can you please write a fic where simon gets his haircut and he’s all self conscience and bram tells him how much he loves it. just realll fluff. tysm





	Time May Change Me

The fall semester had passed in a blur of assignments, exams, and presentations. He barely had time to catch his breath, let alone think about any other concerns. One of which happened to be his hair.

Bram had commented on how it was growing longer than usual but didn’t seem to have any complaints.

It was only when he FaceTimed Nick before the Christmas break did he realize just how unruly he looked.

“Dude…what the fuck is up with your hair?”

Simon glanced at his own image on the screen and barely recognized himself.

“I guess it grew out a bit?”

“A bit? You look like if George of the Jungle and Tarzan abandoned their love-child on the streets,”

“Asshole,” Simon said, trying not to laugh. Simon supposed Nick was right.

“Bram doesn’t mind it?” Nick asked.

Simon frowned, knowing that Bram would have said something if it bothered him but Simon also realized that Bram would never say anything to hurt him.

“Poor guy,” Nick shook his head, after not receiving a response from his friend. “Anyways, wanted to let you know that I’m having a party the day after Christmas. You and your boy better show up, but please leave that mop on your head behind,”

“Oh ha ha,” Simon grimaced.

“I’m kidding. You know I love you,” Nick laughed.

* * *

Simon’s mom pursed her lips as she greeted him, but no force on Earth could stop Jack Spier from saying what was on his mind.

“Hey, bud…You growing a colony of bacteria in there?”

“Dad, I’ve obviously washed it, and it’s barely up to my shoulders,” Simon smiled, knowing his dad loved to mess with him.

* * *

Somehow his mother convinced him that she could give him a haircut, and perhaps it was the result of being away from her for months that Simon didn’t refuse her offer.

“Um, Mom. Are you sure you know what you’re doing?”

“Of course, honey. YouTube is quite resourceful,”

Simon sent out a silent prayer as he heard the first snip.

* * *

Simon stepped out of the shower and opened his phone to see who’d called him. It was Bram, who’d also sent a text asking what time Simon was going to pick him up.

Simon shot back a quick reply, messaging that he’d see him soon. Perhaps an hour would be enough to fix what he saw in the mirror.

His hair seemed like a disaster. Simon had settled into a level of comfortability in his long hair, always running his hand through it when he was stressed or nervous.

Right now, all he could feel was the bare nape of his neck and not much else.

He panicked as the hour grew closer to an end, knowing he had to head out to pick up Bram for the party.

* * *

He decided to park the car and greet Bram at the door. If Bram was going to react negatively, Simon would rather it not happen in the car.

He rang the doorbell and heard Bram call out a goodbye to his mother and opened the door.

“Hey Si, I was just…” Bram’s eyes widened, staring at Simon’s new look.

“I know…I know, it’s horrible. And I don’t know what I was thinking when I told my mom she could-“

“You look  _amazing_ , _”_ Bram whispered.

“Oh…” Simon could feel all the doubt and anxiety vanish in an instant. “Really?”

“I love it. I mean, you could say I’m biased…” Bram smiled at him. 

Simon gave him a small shove, and Bram reached for his arm as he tried to balance himself.

“You don’t ever need to be nervous around me,” Bram told him, pulling him closer. “Okay?”

“Okay,” Simon said, leaning in for a kiss.

He felt Bram’s hand on the back of his neck, his fingers flexing as if they were searching for something.

Simon realized just how much Bram loved threading his fingers through his hair; usually when they were nestled together watching a film or when Simon lay on Bram’s chest as he read a book.

“I guess it’ll take some getting used to,” Bram shrugged, gently caressing the soft hair behind his ear.

“Practice makes perfect,” Simon grinned, causing Bram to laugh and go in for another kiss.


End file.
